


wayfaring stranger

by viscountfrancisbacon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscountfrancisbacon/pseuds/viscountfrancisbacon
Summary: an fst forpoor wayfaring stranger





	wayfaring stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poor Wayfaring Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725950) by [lithos_saeculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithos_saeculum/pseuds/lithos_saeculum). 



> have been considering putting my fsts on ao3 for awhile (so i can have all my fanworks in one place. also because i don't care for 8tracks or playmoss anymore), so we'll try it out! have this fst of a fic what i liked (lies: i love it).  
> many thanks to BuffPidgey and to ink, there is a significant chunk of our ffxv discord group chat dedicated purely to talking about this fic. the former also suggested two of the songs on here because she has Excellent Taste. and equal thanks of course to lithos_saeculum, who is truly a god amongst mortals.

DIRECT DOWNLOAD LINK: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TUXFcI6YwQmU5GbUzquyYHRrxqL7cBxn

Jack de Quidt : -.- - ..- .-. - .- - .-. ... - - -.. .- -.- ...  
 _instrumental_

The Rose Ensemble : Wayfaring Stranger  
 _I am a poor wayfarin' stranger  
While journeying through this world of woe  
Yet there's no sickness, toil or danger  
In that bright land to which I go_

Inni-K : DNA  
 _We are the same  
come from the same  
DNA_

Pixies : Where Is My Mind  
 _Where is my mind?_

Kilo Kish : Existential Crisis Hour!  
 _If I can't choose to be born  
and I'm meant to make my own rules  
but I must die,  
Is there a point?_

Depeche Mode : A Pain That I'm Used To [Goldfrapp Remix]  
 _I don't see who I'm trying to be  
Instead of me  
But the key  
Is a question of control_

CocoRosie : Lemonade  
 _We'll sail on Spirit Lake  
Me, my pappy, and his lemonade_

Miracle of Sound : Amnesia  
 _You’ve been through such pain  
But your little heart is growing stronger every day_

Daft Punk : Human After All  
 _We are human  
After all_

Vivaldi : Spring  
 _instrumental_


End file.
